Bucky's Birthday Blowjob
by sunrow
Summary: When Bucky accidentally sent a dick pic to his hot boss Steve, he definitely didn't expect for things to turn out the way they did. Stucky one shot.


This is just a short and stupid little ficlet to celebrate Bucky's 100th birthday, inspired by a post on tumblr. Sorry for any typos, but I wanted to get this out on time. All the content warning you need is in the title. Enjoy!

* * *

Bucky stared at his phone in horror, unwilling to accept the reality of what he'd done.

Before bed last night he'd taken a dick pic, and gone to send it to Booty Call #3 in his phone contacts. Today was his birthday, and he'd been hoping that the picture would prompt said booty call into giving him a little birthday love. But when he checked his messages in the morning before work, expecting to see a reply, he instead saw his mistake.

Instead of choosing the contact for Booty Call #3, he'd accidentally chosen the next contact on the list instead - Boss. He'd sent a late night dick pic to his incredibly sexy boss, Steve. And he would definitely be going to seeing Steve at some point in the day. Bucky wanted to go back to bed and sleep forever. Not even awake for an hour and his day had already gone to shit.

But he didn't get back into bed. Instead he went about getting ready, and headed to work at the same time as usual. He figured that not drawing any unnecessary attention to himself would be the best course of action.

On the subway to work, Bucky tried to calm himself down with reassurances. Okay, sure, Steve would have definitely seen the text by then, but how bad could it be? He was pretty laid back, generally not caring what his employees did, so long as their work was done on time and done well. And yeah, he seemed as if he didn't really like to mix work with pleasure, but he'd totally understand once Bucky explained the situation. He was kindhearted, a bit of a dork, and had embarrassed himself more than a few times, so it's not like he'd go out of his way to humiliate Bucky. The worst he'd get is Steve's super serious stern face and a little bit of a scolding.

Bucky could handle that.

Yet the what ifs plagued him. Steve didn't date much to begin with, but he'd never expressed an interest in men, so what if he was really disgusted by Bucky's dick pic? What if he fired him? What if he printed it off and gave all his coworkers a copy?

Steve was a nice person, Bucky had to remind himself, there are things he just wouldn't do over something so insignificant. And with that thought in mind, Bucky headed into work and began his day as usual.

A few of his coworkers, like Natasha and Clint, had remembered what day it was. They cornered him and sang an off-key rendition of Happy Birthday, before presenting him with a celebratory cupcake and a gift card to his favorite store. Bucky was flattered, and conveniently forgot about his mistake, instead enjoying the little celebration.

His good mood lasted until lunch, when a tall and broad-shouldered blonde strode confidently up to him.

"Can you please come to my office?" Steve asked, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded loosely across his chest.

He didn't _look_ angry or upset, but that did nothing to stop the nervous twist in Bucky's gut. "Yeah, sure."

He followed Steve into his office, feeling unsteady and almost ill as Steve shut the door behind him. This was it, he was going to get scolded or fired or worse and Bucky couldn't handle it. He felt frozen in place while Steve fiddled with something on the side table against the wall.

"Know why I called you in here?" He asked casually, not turning back to face Bucky when he spoke.

Bucky took a deep breath for courage, hoping his voice didn't shake. "Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic." He stated it as a fact. There was no other reason he'd be there.

"Accidentally?" Steve suddenly turned, a confused frown on his face. He glanced down at the fancy glass tumbler full of amber liquid in his hand, then held it out for Bucky. "Whiskey?"

"God, yes. Thanks." He took the drink eagerly and tried not to down it like a shot. "And yeah, it was an accident. This is really embarrassing, but I'd meant to send it to someone else. Your contact was next to theirs and I didn't realize I'd made a mistake until this morning."

Steve raised an eyebrow, taking a sip from his own drink. "Why wait until you got to work for me to confront you? Why didn't you message me this morning to tell me it was a mistake?"

Shit. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"I feel like an idiot now, but that hadn't occurred to me." Bucky, with a grimace, downed the rest of his whiskey and placed the tumbler on the nearest surface. He felt like a fool for freaking out over the issue but not actually stopping to take a moment and work out a rational way to fix it. "Maybe I just hoped you'd never gotten the picture, or that you'd ignore it."

"Is that what you really think?"

"Well, yeah. Why, what do you think?" Bucky frowned, unsure of where this was going. Well, he had been unsure, until Steve put his unfinished drink down and sauntered over.

Steve smirked slowly, making Bucky's body suddenly buzz with tension as he closed in. "I think you secretly wanted me to see the picture, so I'd do something about it."

"Like what?" Bucky wasn't sure how he was still talking, let alone breathing. All thought of anything but Steve had left him.

"Something like this."

And then Steve was kissing him, hard and deep, pressing his body tight against Bucky's when he felt him responding. Bucky would be lying if he said he'd never thought about making out with Steve in his office. He'd had a huge crush on his boss when he first started working there, but it had gradually faded away when it was evident that Steve wasn't sexually or romantically interested in anyone he worked with.

How wrong he'd been.

Kissing Steve was better than he had ever imagined. Hell, it was better than kissing most of the other men he'd been with. Booty Call #3 had nothing on him. Bucky almost whined when Steve broke the kiss, but moaned instead when he began mouthing at his jaw.

"This isn't what I'd thought would happen at all." Bucky admitted once he'd gotten his breath back. He felt Steve grin against his neck.

"You don't seem to be objecting, though." Steve's hand was suddenly palming Bucky's hard cock through his trousers. "In fact, you seem to be enjoying it."

Bucky groaned when Steve squeezed him a little, before he resumed rubbing. "I didn't actually think you liked men."

Steve broke away from Bucky's neck to look him in the eye with a wicked grin. "Oh, I definitely like men. In fact, I think I should show you just how much I like them." He had Bucky's belt and pants undone in no time at all, taking hold of his erection and stroking it a few times. "It looks bigger than it did in the picture."

In the next moment, Steve had dropped to his knees and wasted no time with getting Bucky in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times before sliding his plump lips down the whole length. Bucky wasn't sure how he didn't lose control right then, what with the way Steve hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head, the tip of Bucky's cock hitting the back of his throat.

It wasn't a lie, then - Steve definitely liked men, and _damn_ did he know how to show them just how much.

Bucky groaned, almost losing himself to the hot, slick feel of Steve's mouth on him. The only thing that held him back was the knowledge that he was still at work, and if any of his coworkers walked passed at the same time he moaned just a little too loud, then it would all be ruined. But that didn't stop him from enjoying it. He wound his fingers through Steve's hair, watching him suck his cock like his life depended on it. There was something so attractive about Steve as he worked to please Bucky, spots of red high on his cheeks, and watery eyes from taking him so far down the back his throat.

Steve pulled off for a moment, before sucking Bucky all the way back down again. This time he moaned, low and deep in his throat, and Bucky had to bite his hand to stop his responding moan from escaping. Their eyes met, and Steve seemed to like seeing how hard Bucky was trying to hold himself back, so he doubled his efforts. It wasn't faster per say, but each and every move he made was perfectly calculated to make Bucky overwhelmed with pleasure.

It worked. Bucky could feel his orgasm nearing, and it took him longer than he'd like to admit to find his voice.

"Steve... I'm close..."

In response, Steve used a hand to pump his shaft while his mouth and tongue paid attention to the tip, which is just what Bucky needed to push him over the edge. He came hard into Steve's mouth, not a single drop going to waste as Steve swallowed it all down.

"Happy birthday, Bucky." Steve murmured, voice low with arousal, before tucking Bucky's cock back into his pants and wiping the spit from around his mouth. He stood and claimed Bucky's lips again in a brief but heated kiss. "I regret to say it, but you need to get back to work."

Bucky glanced at his watch and saw that Steve was right, he only had a few minutes before his lunch break was over. "But what about you?"

Steve looked down at his strained erection but simply shrugged. "I'll be alright for now. But if you'd like to continue this at my house tonight... At maybe, say, seven?"

Bucky grinned. "I've got no other plans." He quickly kissed Steve, then headed out of the office and straight to the bathroom. He had to make sure he was presentable before going back to work. There was nothing he could do about the stupid grin on his face all day, though. The grin that was mirrored on Steve's face.

Yeah, when he sent that dick pic, he definitely didn't expect how everything played out.


End file.
